cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan100
C123po c123po is a growing, developing, and aging nation at 374 days old with citizens primarily of Indian ethnicity. New Pacific Order Dan100 joined Cyber Nations on the 2/19/2010 at 2:35:04 AM although he had played Cyber Nations before Dan100 was mostly new to the game. He put an application in to join the New Pacific Order and two weeks later was a full member of the New Pacific Order. Dan100's first job was a recruiter in the Recruiting Corps. He then became an ambassador in the Diplomatic Corps and his first alliance was the United Commonwealth of Nations. Dan100 also joined the Tech Corps and started growing his nation C123po at a very fast rate. Dan100 found lots of time spare and decided to take on a forth job in the Commissariat of Pacifican Culture. Furthermore, after being invited to join them, he started working for the Praetorian Guard and some time later he moved alliances from the United Commonwealth of Nations to Veritas Aequitas. Soon after the Commissariat of Pacifican Culture was disbanded, Dan100 also left the Recruiting Corps to focus on his other jobs. Moreover, he has also decided to take on a second alliance called the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. Afterwards, Dan100 joined the Wiki department in the Media Corps. Joining the Mentor Corps was another step he took. Dan100 has joined the House Sitter Guard of the New Pacific Order as a Watchdog and the Red Services of the New Pacific Order as a Trade Specialist. Dan100 has resigned from the position as Ambassador to Veritas Aequitas and was promoted to Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. Recently, Dan100 was promoted to Talent Agent in the the Recruiting Corps. Most memorable moment Dan100’s most memorable moment is when he joined the Praetorian Guard. This department is currently his favourite and he is proud to work in it. Influences During his time in the New Pacific Order, Dan100 has meet people that he very highly respects and looks up to as models. One of them is Gandroff who is now an Imperial Officer of Military Affairs, Lady Red who was his fist Battalion Lieutenant and now is an Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs and Imperial Emperor who was his second Battalion Lieutenant and is now a Colonel in the Military Command. He has also had lots of support from his former mentor King William. Dan100 always called King William his friend, mentor, inspiration, boss and comrade. Professions past and present Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counter terrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. Dan100 has worked hard in the guard and has enjoyed his work. He hope to continue his great work and hopeful one day me promoted. Recruiting Corps 300px|center The Recruiting Corps is a fun, laid back institution tasked with the responsibility of bringing in new, fresh members to the New Pacific Order. The Recruiters Corps has set records on Cybernations for recruiting and plans to continue this trend. Dan100 is a Talent agent in the Recruiting Corps, as a Talent agent he is a step below the headhunters. He assist the Head Hunters with running the RC. In February 2011, rotty awarded Dan100 the monthly award for the most New Nations messaged in a month. Dan100 is very proud of this award. Tech Corps The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. Dan100 is a Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. He works tirelessly putting together tech deals and coordinating between the buyer and seller. Wiki Division Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the Graphics Division, the Writing Division, the Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the Wiki Division. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. The Wiki Division is coordinated by Melisande and is tasked with maintaining the wiki for the New Pacific Order and all associated pages, which include templates and members. Wiki began as a section in the Culture Corp, before finding a home in ACE, then later being transfered to SCS. When it moved to Media, it was originally a sub section of writing, but later wiki was allowed to become the fourth branch of Media in October 2009. Dan100 is a Wiki Author in the Media Corps - Wiki department and is the main force behind the wiki. Dan100 also creates and repairs articles where needed. Dan100 has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. Red Services 300px|center In consequence of the increasing need for stable trade circles, reflections about how to take remedial action for this situation came to a result, when the decision was made to create a department whose main task would be to mediate the vital trading interests between nations of the New Pacific Order and nations within Red Team outside NPO. Dan100 is a Tradespecialist in the Red Services. He oversees trade circle requests and assists forming them as well as helps people find trades. Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Dan100 currently is a 1st Diplomat, he assure the Special Envoys in running a sphere. Dan100 is also Diplomatic Leadership, this is one of Dan100's favourite jobs and he enjoys working in the Diplomatic Corps. In April Farrin awarded Dan100 the Diplomat of the month award. Dan100 looks forward to his future in the Diplomatic Corps Battalions Dan100 is currently in the Beta battalion in the Military of the New Pacific Order. Dan100's nation C123po is currently in war and is fighting for the New Pacific Order and her allies. Squad Dan100 is currently the leader of a squad named Task Force 141 which is a Delta battalion squad. Along with Avatar3619 (Vice squad leader) and Infopowerbroker, Holyfed and JKellz. They havn't fought an any wars as a squad yet. Future aspirations Dan100 would like to become a Field agent in the Military Intelligence, Instructor in the Academy and an NCO in the Military Command. Awards Category:C123po Category:New Pacific Order Category:Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order Category:Recruiting Corps of the New Pacific Order Category:Influences Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order Category:Red Services of the New Pacific Order Category:Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order Category:Technology Corps of the New Pacific Order